The Road to Eternity
by Kagetoworld
Summary: A young Saiyan embarks on a quest to find his purpose in life after being unrightfully banned from Planet Plant. His father, the Leader of Saiyans, unexpectedly died leaving his brother Vegeta and him as the only heir to the title. The story starts before the War of Planet Plant and goes all through DBZ Canon. This is the Rewrite of the Kageto Series into one story.
1. Part 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by me. This story is non-profit and created for DBZ fans.

**Author's Note: To all my readers... I have officially returned. As some realize, this is not the same story. I've edited this chapter and improved some points with the help of FinalFlashX. I present to you: The Road to Eternity.**

_**-Kagetoworld**_

**Part 1:**

**The Beginning**

The Saiyan race is a warrior race constantly moving from planet to planet destroying entire civilizations because of their bloodthirsty nature and unquenchable desire to fight. The decision of conquering a planet and settling down was unanimously accepted within the group and seconds later they departed from the barren wasteland that was once a beautiful plain with blue grass and green flowers.

A few months later they arrived at Planet Plant and the native race there, The Tuffles, welcomed them with open arms. The Saiyans and the Tuffles co-existed for years until a Saiyan named Vegeta changed the balance forever...

Flying to the Tuffle City was a young Saiyan warrior with jet black hair. His green eyes were searching the horizon for top of the first building indicating his arrival at the City. He couldn't wait to get there to meet up with Dr. Raichi for his weekly lessons. This week he would learn more about Tuffle Tech in which Dr. Raichi was specialized in. It all started a few years ago when the teen Saiyan, known as Kageto, was walking through the city and spotted an old man carrying a tall and heavy box. He offered to help him carry it to wherever he needed to go.

_**~Flashback~**_

**Location: Tuffle City**

"Wow, this place is huge! Is it here where you research all the technology we have today?"

"Yes," Raichi said. "I am the Head Scientist and I am very busy. I thank you for the help, boy. You may leave."

"Can I stay a little longer?" Kageto protested, "I didn't get to see the entire place."

"I'm afraid you can't. You see, I am the only one allowed in here and I'm not very fond of company when I'm working. By the way, you are a very weird boy. Usually boys of your age...and race are very rude and all they care about is fighting. Why did you decide to help me?"

"I am very interested in your work, Dr. Raichi," Kageto replied, "I would like to know everything you know even if it means going against my father."

"Y-your father does not know you're here?" Raichi asked in fear.

"No, in fact, he wants me to keep training and become as strong as him. He's really annoying when it comes to that."

"I see. Why do you prefer science instead of improving your skills?"

"I don't want to follow in my father's footsteps. I want to find my own purpose in life. I've already improved my skills. I don't think I need to spend the entire day training. The only reason I haven't given up is because I want my brother to see me as a Saiyan with pride. I want him to stop looking down on me and ignoring me every time I ask him to fight."

"Hmm... I'll tell you what. You leave now and I'll let you come back in a week to take some lessons. I don't know anything about your personal problems and I don't wanna know. You just come here every week and I'll teach you the basics of science and technology. In a year or so, if I decide you're ready, we'll move over to the more difficult materials, do you understand? From now on, you are my apprentice. You should be honored since I chose you over many other guys way more mature and smarter than you. You are my first apprentice. Don't make me regret it."

"Wow, this is totally awesome! I will do my best to help you in any way I can, doctor! You can count on me."

_**~Flashback End~**_

Kageto was happily thinking of that first time while flying to Tuffle City. It's been three years since he first became Dr. Raichi's apprentice and now he possessed a broad knowledge consisting of everything Raichi taught him. He was balancing his training and research and still his brother Vegeta wasn't giving him the time of day. At the moment he seemed to be especially interested in growing a goatee for some strange reasons.

After learning and memorizing all of the components of a spacepod and the basics of space travel, he decided to call it a day. He said goodbye to Dr. Raichi and thanked him for the lesson as he had been doing every single time since. On his way back to the village, he ran into his brother Vegeta.

"Well, what a coincidence to find you flying around here, brother," Vegeta said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you want, Vegeta?" he retorted as he was eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"Well, other than some news that might interest you but in no way interests me... Nothing."

"What news are you referring to?" Kageto asked dropping his caution for just a few seconds.

"Heh heh heh, our incompetent father just rolled over and died like a piece of scum. Served him right." That last sentence ended with a wide grin on Vegeta's part. "Some say a Tuffle killed him. Others say he had a heart attack but, honestly, I don't give a damn what caused his death. The only good part from all of this is that I'll be the one to claim his title as 'Leader of Saiyans', that is if you don't want to have a saying in the matter."

"Of course I do!" Kageto responded angrily. "I'm not going to stand by while you claim the Leadership of our race. I have as much right as you do and I don't care that you're the firstborn."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Vegeta asked clearly amused. "My little weakling of a brother is growing up! If you want to defy me, I've set up a duel tomorrow at the coliseum for this purpose. I strongly advice you not to act on your stupidity and challenge me because you know you can't possibly win and the consequences will be huge. The winner gets the title while the loser gets banned from the planet forever. You still want to fight me under these conditions?"

"Are you sure that you are not the one at a disadvantage here?" Kageto asked not a bit intimitaded by his brother. He was not afraid of his brother unlike the others from their kind. He knew Vegeta had the ability to back up his tough talk by spying on him whenever he was training. Seeing him utterly humiliate his opponents with defeat made Kageto's Saiyan blood boil more and more with excitement at the thought of finally having a chance to fight his brother, even if it meant one of them was going to leave forever.

"You DO know who you're talking to, right?" Vegeta snarled, narrowing his piercing eyes.

"I know exactly who I'm talking to," Kageto continued. "I'm talking to the guy who time and time again refuses to battle me. I am confident in my abilities and I know if I put all my effort into it, I will win."

"Does it look like a freaking care?" Kageto's five year older brother scoffed as he said that. "The duel is tomorrow. You better be there or I'll drag you there myself." With that he blasted off to where Kageto just recently departed from.

Kageto then resumed his trip back to the village only to find a ritual burial take place. Like his brother, he couldn't care less about his father. The Leader of Saiyans was an abusive man. He mistreated his sons who were to the public eyes 'his pride and joy'. He was the cause of Vegeta's hardened personality. Kageto, however, saw through to his plan and time and time again refused to turn into the monster his father was and his brother had become. Today was the first day in his life he truly felt freed from his tyranny. The other Saiyans, on the other hand, saw him as a hero, a leader, their saviour. None of these could be applied to his life as a parent.

_"_*sigh* _I wonder what it would be like tomorrow,"_ Kageto thought, _"I need to not only try and be stronger but also have a sharper mind. Don't wanna end up like his training partners."_ He chuckled at that last thought and went to sleep in his bedroom. _"I will become 'Leader of Saiyans'."_ was his last thought before he fell asleep.

**~The Next Day~**

The red skies of Planet Plant were unusually dark today. It was as if the planet knew something was about to happen. Kageto woke up early today and flew over to a ruined castle on the other side of the planet. That place served as a sanctuary and a haven for him whenever he was down or upset. This time he used it to prepare himself both mentally and physically for the battle.

Finally the time for the battle arrived. Sensing it, Kageto blasted off cracking the ground beneath him and leaving a dust trail. Arriving at the coliseum moments later, he found his brother standing at the center of the arena wearing his white armor and black spandex pants. He had his arms crossed and was patiently waiting. The coliseum was filled with Saiyans and Tuffles. The Saiyan race was cheering for Vegeta while the Tuffles who were convinced by Raichi were chanting for Kageto. Sitting at the top of the platform especially created for him, was the Tuffle King. He was sitting on a throne with his cape draped over the support.

After landing in front of his brother, Vegeta glanced over at the King. His Majesty nodded his head and announced: "Let the battle begin!"

Before the King could pronounce his last words, Vegeta already leapt forward and was on the offensive just like Kageto predicted. He immediately raised his guard and was dodging every single one of Vegeta's punches much to his moroseness. His hair, almost identical to his brother's with the only exception of the tip being cut off, was swaying back and forth while Kageto was dodging his punches.

"Where's your pride, brother?" Vegeta asked between punches. "Are you just going to stand there like a little wimp?"

Through every devastating punch Kageto was backing up slowly much to the amusement of the Saiyans supporting Vegeta. His arms were hurting which was a good thing. That meant that Vegeta was planning to end it quickly by using his full power at the start of the battle. Things were certainly going according to his plan which caused a grin to spread on Kageto's face.

"What are you laughing at?" Vegeta asked taking a short break to catch his breath. His fatigue was showing and that was what Kageto was counting on. Leaping forward he twisted his body 90 degrees to the left burying his elbow in Vegeta's unprotected stomach. This caused him to double over in pain for a brief amount of time. The crowd gasped at this sudden turn of events. Even the Tuffle King was sitting on the edge of his throne in disbelief.

"Now, who failed to dodge that simple attack?" Kageto asked mockingly.

"YOU!" Vegeta yelled as a response unleashing a purple blast of ki out of his right hand. Vegeta was not wrong as Kageto was caught by surprise by the purple beam of energy. He was hit by the full force of the beam and was dragged backwards until he crashed into the wall behind him still being pushed by the beam. He burst out of the hole and managed to push the beam off him.

"You thought you could surprise me with that attack and not suffer the consequences?" Vegeta said as he held his left hand pressed over his gut while slowly walking towards his opponent.

"I couldn't care less about your so called 'consequences'," Kageto retorted while slowly charging up his energy. "That last consequence barely scratched me."

That last was an understatement since a bright red spot was visible on his chest where the ki blast impacted earlier.

"Try this one on for size!" Vegeta yelled as he ascended high up in the sky and started to charge his signature technique: The Galick Gun.

_"This is my chance,"_ Kageto thought, _"That should be the last of his strength. After that it's just a matter of knocking him out and claim the title. If this move is anything like his last ki blast, I better prepare."_

With that Kageto started charging up his own ki to form a shield of energy around him in addition to his guard. Now it was just a matter of time before Vegeta would fire his blast.

"GALICK GUN!" he managed to distinguish before a purple beam of destruction descended from above to strike its heavily protected target. At first is seemed that the barrier was holding up but slowly it was fading. At the last moment, the purple blast managed to push through the shield with the only obstacle obstructing him from reaching its target to be Kageto's raised arms. Turning his palms outwards he tried pushing away the beam with all of the energy he could muster but was unsuccessful this time. The blast exploded sending a shockwave through the arena and a cloud of smoke to hang over their heads for quite a while.

"Heh heh heh, that should shut him up," Vegeta said amused to no one in particular as he slowly descended through the smokescreen to the ground. The smoke was still thick so he couldn't distinguish any figures through it. Not allowed to wear his scouter and unable to sense ki, Vegeta was not certain about Kageto's whereabouts. He could be dead as far as he knew. As the smoke was slowly vanishing, Vegeta could see a shadow through the smoke. It was becoming clearer and clearer by the second.

Finally the smoke lifted and everyone was dumbfounded to see Kageto standing in the exact same position as before.

"T-that's impossible!" Vegeta stammered, noticing with shock and horror that Kageto remained rooted to the ground, unfazed by the intensity of his attack.

"How did you manage to survive my ultimate attack? I put everything..." Vegeta managed to cut himself off on time before revealing his mistake in front of the large crowd. He regained his composure and grinned. "Well, I'm impressed to say the least. You survived my Galick Gun. That makes you the first."

"Heh heh heh," Kageto managed to utter a weak laugh. He too was drained of all of his power making him unable to rush forward and finishing off his brother in an instant. "I didn't know I had it in me. Guess I'm lucky."

Watching the entire battle from above and growing impatient was the Tuffle King. Sitting on his throne he was making a very important decision. At last he stood up and spoke: "And the winner is Vegeta! He clearly showed more fighting spirit than...whatever his name is. This battle has gone on too long for my taste. I declare Vegeta the winner. You there, are welcome to leave the planet forever.

"NO!" Kageto protested. "The battle isn't over yet!" he yelled as he mustered the last bit of his strength to appear behind his brother and knock him out cold with an elbow to the back of his neck. Seeing this made the Tuffle King furious.

"How DARE you question my judgment, boy?!" he shouted, "You do not EVER go against my verdict. When I say the battle has ended, the battle has ENDED! You are the loser in this fight so you are eternally banned from the planet! Under normal conditions, you would have a few hours to prepare but you need to leave as of immediately or I'll send the entire Tuffle Army to kick you off!"

Watching in disbelief Kageto knew he had to make a decision and quick. A power surged through him, a power he never felt before generated by a strong emotion; anger. This caused him to be able to rush out of the coliseum straight to the spaceport. He prepared a spacepod at record speed and uploaded a virus in the departure mainframe to erase all departure data after he blasted off. He laid his battered up body inside of the pod and closed the hatch. It was then that he realized that he had nowhere to go.

_"Grr, why did this have to happen to me?!"_ he thought. _"I better hightail it before they come and get me. I guess I can check that place out. The chances of that rumour being true are slim, but seeing as I have nowhere to go..."_

After entering the coordinates of the planet, he blasted off to space leaving his home planet behind him. The red planet called Planet Plant held nothing for him anymore. Having no previous goals to pursue, he decided to pursue a rumour of a planet where you can acquire psychic abilities if you live there long enough.

***Estimated Time of Arrival to... Planet Kanassa: 8 hours and 37 minutes***

_**End of Part 1**_

_**End Notes: I hope you enjoyed the new and improved version of the grand adventure series of a young Saiyan unrightfully banned from his planet and who roams the universe to find his purpose to live. His brother Vegeta is the one you all know as King Vegeta, before he became King. This story explains among others of how Vegeta became King. I will not spoil any longer but it also shines a light on the legendary War of Planet Plant of when Vegeta took over the planet and annihilated the Tuffle Race. We can get into a debate of how the Tuffles and Saiyan never co-existed and were always fighting and impossibly could have been in each other's company without fighting and also about the fact that the Tuffle King is deciding on a Saiyan duel but I'm telling you it has a purpose. Soon things will evolve in the canon you all know as Dragon Ball Z. I would highly appreciate it if you **__**review**__** and point out any mistakes or negative points that may repel readers. I would be really grateful if you would comply.**_

_**-Kagetoworld**_


	2. Part 2: The Conflict

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by me. This story is non-profit and created for DBZ fans.

**Part 2:**

**The Conflict**

***Estimated Time of Arrival... 4 minutes.***

"Huh?" Kageto asked as he yawned. "Where am I?" A stiff neck and his surroundings reminded him of all the events that happened recently which caused a mix of feelings to arise inside him. He was angry at the injustice served upon him and sad for having lost his pride among his race by being banned from the very planet he called home. The only one he considered worth missing was the Tuffle who took him under his wing; Dr. Raichi. If he hadn't met him that day at the City, he would have been groomed to become a mindless warrior just like the rest of the Saiyans.

***Entering planet's orbit... Brace for impact.***

"Well, this is it," he thought. "I need to leave my past behind and start living my own life."

Armed with Raichi's knowledge, Kageto was ready to face life itself and carve his own path through history. Little did he know, it was not going to be easy.

**Meanwhile inside the Kanassan Royal Palace...**

"Your Majesty," a Kanassan announced as he approached the throne.

"What is it, Commander Toolo?" the Kanassan King asked.

"An alien space pod has just entered our orbit. We believe it's hostile. We haven't gotten any visions of its arrival so we have no intel. It appears to be the same design as the space pods who will bring forth our extinction in five years."

"Well, I suggest you make haste and intercept it then. You may be my friend, but you are kind of slow when it comes to thinking. You shouldn't have even come to me to ask for my opinion. You are in a position to make your own decisions."

"I'm sorry, sir. I will assemble my team, and we'll make sure to bring you back a prisoner."

"That's more like it. You are dismissed, Toolo."

The commander named Toolo rushed out of the throne room to search for his crew. He knew exactly where to find them. As soon as he did, he was barking orders left and right.

"The space pod landed near Future Mountain. We must move in quietly. We have absolutely no intel of the enemy. I want each of you to pair up and watch each other's back. As soon as we get there, all of us must divide and conquer. Surrounding him is our best hope of victory. Did I make myself clear, men?"

"Yes, sir!" they said unanimously.

"Good. Let's move out. We must get there before he gets the chance to mobilize."

A group of eight soldiers shot up the sky and made their way to their destination. As soon as they arrived, the carried out their plan and split up to surround the large crater. Meanwhile, Kageto was having his own problems. In mid-crash the pod leaned forward causing it to land on its front. A huge crack spread on the red glass in front of him. On top of that, the door mechanism was jammed and the carbon dioxide filter was disabled due to the impact. He was rapidly losing oxygen inside the small space.

_"Urgh,"_ he thought. _"If I was taller than the diameter of this ship, I could pry it open by pushing all my weight up. Why is this happening to me? _**HELP! **Can anyone hear me? HELP! I'm stuck!"

Toolo and his crew had the crater surrounded and were waiting for any slight movement coming from the dark hole beneath them. All they could see was a large round white pod.

"Standby, men," Toolo ordered. He was peering intently at the pod daring it to open up so they could attack. Minutes passed and there was still no movement.

"Do you hear that?" one of the soldiers remarked.

"Hear what?" another asked.

"That!" the one replied. "Sounds like someone's screaming. It's faint but I can hear it."

"You think he escaped and is already terrorizing one of our villages?" another asked.

"No, otherwise we would have sensed it or at least gotten a vision."

"What's this chatter I hear, men?" Toolo asked sternly. "This is no time for social activity. Be on your guards."

"Sir," the first soldier reported. "I hear a faint scream coming from inside the crater."

The second soldier scoffed. "Don't listen to him, sir. He's probably hearing things."

"Shut up all of you! No offense but I need complete silence," Toolo ordered. He closed his eyes and focused on a distant sound. Suddenly he could hear it clearly. "It's coming from the ship! Get in there and force that thing open!"

"But sir... What if it would attack us when he gets out?"

"What makes more sense, a living prisoner or a dead prisoner? Get going now!"

Moments later, the soldiers under Toolo's command fished out the damaged space pod and dropped it on even ground. The largest of their group proceeded to pry it open with bulging muscles. All of them surrounded the pod curious to see what was inside it. They found an unconscious teenager with a scraped arm and a bruised neck.

"Get him out of there and carry him back to the Royal Palace. Take him to the Healing Wing and make sure he's secured to the bed before he wakes up."

"Yes, sir!" they replied in unison as they flew off to carry out this task.

_"Hmm,"_ Toolo thought. _"What the hell is going on here?"_

**Meanwhile at Planet Plant...**

"Where is he?!" Vegeta screamed as he was holding up one of the scientists by his coat. "Screw it! I'll find him myself!" He tossed the scientist aside and proceeded to storm out of the Recovery Room.

"C-calm down, sir. Allow me to check your condition before you leave." The request did not reach its target because Vegeta was already gone. Furiously marching the halls of the castle, he was thinking back about the fight with his brother. He admited to himself that for a moment he was afraid he would lose the match. He underestimated his brother and that was something he shouldn't have done... It could have cost him his title.

"Stop right there!" one of the guards ordered. They saw the pointy haired Saiyan rushing furiously from a mile away. It spoke for itself that they couldn't allow a hothead like him enter the throne room.

Vegeta snapped back to reality and realized he stopped moving. Apparently his subconscious heard the order and automatically stopped him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta asked with his slowly rising temper. "Let me through at once! I am here to see the Tuffle King."

"I'm afraid you need to calm down," the guard said. "We can't allow a fighter like you with a short temper enter the throne room. That spells assassination in so many languages. Either you calm down or get going."

Vegeta took a deep breath and showed the most neutral face he could muster. "Is this good enough for you?" he asked.

The first guard whispered something in the other's ear and, moments later, the second guard entered the throne room and closed the door behind him. He approached the King and lowered his head in respect. "My King, Vegeta is here to see you. Do you wish to speak with him?"

The King sighed. "Let him in," he said clearly annoyed.

The guard returned and opened the doors. He whispered in his colleague's ear and they stepped aside. Vegeta stormed on and halted right in front of the throne.

"Where is he?!" he demanded. "Where the hell is he?!"

"Vegeta," the Tuffle King began in a calm, but threatening, tone. "You know it's very impolite to just barge in and start screaming like you're doing now. First of all you must bow before me and ask for permission to speak. I will let that pass for now. Secondly, I need you to calm down and repeat your request. If you manage to do that, we can have a pleasant conversation."

Vegeta's rage was boiling inside of him but he managed to gather every single bit of self-control left in him to fix his posture and look calm. "I request to know the whereabouts of my brother."

"Much better, Vegeta," the King said amused. "Always remember your place. You might be the Leader of Saiyans, but you are all still guests here on our planet. We helped you when you showed up in those beat-up space pods. We gave you a home and provided you with all the advanced technology you can get your hands on. Now as for your request..."

The Tuffle King snapped his fingers and summoned a guard. He whispered something in his ear which caused him to rush out of the door next to the throne. Less than a minute later he returned with Dr. Raichi in tow.

"Any progress yet, Dr. Raichi?" the King asked.

"None yet, sir," Raichi responded while tapping on a portable tablet-like terminal he was carrying. "He must have been very smart to pull off a complete database format like that in such small amount of time. I'm trying to recover the departure data one sector at a time but it seems that every time I try to do so, I only make it worse."

"Who the hell has ever heard of a Saiyan with such knowledge?" the King remarked. "That's like mixing oil with water!"

All the Tuffles in the room started laughing. Vegeta remained with a solemn face plotting his revenge. _"Once I find my brother, I'm going to make him wish he was never born."_

"So basically I have no idea where he went and have no possible way of recovering the lost data," Raichi summarized.

"You're telling me he vanished in thin air?!" Vegeta asked furiously. "Why the hell don't you send scouts to track down his pod?!"

"Do you even know how long you've been unconscious, Vegeta?" the King asked coming to Raichi's defense. "You've been out cold for eight hours. Now that is embarrassing, especially for someone in your position. Do you have any idea how far he could have gone in the last eight hours? Do you?! I'm telling you there is no possible way you can ever find him again."

The King temporarily closed his eyes in frustration before continuing. "Also, you must stop flinging your weakness for everyone to see. You must stand up and act like a leader instead of getting your head smashed in by your younger brother. Your people are beginning to doubt your greatness. You must prove them wrong and rule with iron fists. Stop crying like a baby, declare your revenge, and man up. Get out of here and show your people who you really are."

With a simple hand gesture Vegeta was escorted outside by two guards. "Let me go! I can walk myself out," he protested. As soon as the palace gates closed behind him, he swore to take revenge on both his brother and the King of Tuffles. _"I will kill them both someday... That'll teach them to mess with me."_ He glanced one last time at the palace before blasting off into the red horizon of Planet Plant.

**Meanwhile at the Kanassan Royal Palace...**

"Has the prisoner been captured?" the Kanassan King asked his loyal friend Toolo.

"Yes, Your Majesty. He's in the medical bay as we speak. We have him secured to the bed and will interrogate him as soon as he wakes up."

"Bring him to me when he does. I want to interrogate him myself."

"But sir! Aren't you concerned for your safety? What is he somehow breaks from our grasp and kills you?"

"Well, let's hope it doesn't happen."

"Sir!" a soldier shouted as he entered the room. "The prisoner is awake, sir!"

"Bring him in," the King and Toolo said in unison. They stared at each other for a second and laughed as old friends.

The soldier rushed out of the Throne Room and two minutes later he re-entered carrying a lightly sedated Saiyan along with two guards. All the eyes in the room were fixated on the alien who was now dropped on his knees in front of the King.

"Identify yourself, stranger!" the King ordered.

"I... I... huh?" was all Kageto could produce. He was seeing double and he had a searing headache.

"Uh, sir?" one of the soldiers remarked. "I believe he's still a little sedated."

"Well then, bring the antidote! Get him back to reality!" the King commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Moments later a Kanassan with a white coat entered the room and injected the hallucinating Saiyan with a medicine to counteract the sedative.

"W-what's going on?" Kageto asked bewildered as he came to his senses.

"I'm the one asking the questions here!" the King retorted. "Now, what is your business on this planet?"

"Well, that depends on which planet I landed on," Kageto replied with a grin.

"SILENCE!" Toolo yelled furiously as he aimed his glowing hand on the teenager. "You are in the presence of the King of Kanassa. If you reply with another smart-ass comment like that, I will terminate you where you stand."

"Uh, I'm not exactly standing here," Kageto replied yet again. This caused Toolo to almost pop a cap if it wasn't for the King stepping in.

"Stand down, Toolo. I'm the one doing the talking. I believe I can verbally defend myself."

Toolo growled as he shot a look of anger at the intruder. "You better watch it, kid," he grumbled as he proceeded to stand on the right side of the throne.

"Now, kid," the King continued, "what brings you to planet Kanassa? Are you working for Frieza?"

"Frieza?" Kageto asked confused. "Who is that? I have no idea who this Frieza is."

"Are you sure about that?" the King threatened. "As you might know, our race can read minds. I'm giving you one last chance of telling me the truth. I can find out if you're hiding something."

"I'm positive I don't know any Frieza, sir. I'm only here because I'm looking for a home. I was kicked off mine by an act of injustice. I came here because of some rumors I've heard about acquiring psychic powers and it seems that you just confirmed those."

"If you think you can just come here and acquire those psychic powers just like that, you are sadly mistaken. We don't appreciate strangers..."

A silence suddenly descended in the room. The King was staring straight at Kageto as if he was trying to drill a hole inside of his head with just his gaze. He was clearly having difficulty in doing so and a few grunts escaped from him as well. Toolo, sensing what his King was doing, proceeded to do the same. He was also staring intently at the prisoner but did not manage to obtain results. Both the King and Toolo gave up panting. The guards were watching bewildered at this turn of events.

"T-this is impossible!" the King remarked. "How can this be?"

"I-I sensed this as well, Your Majesty," Toolo added. "When we fished him out of his pod unconscious, I thought it was weird that I was unable to read his mind. It's as if he doesn't exist!"

"W-what's going on?" Kageto asked bewildered. "Did you guys just try to read my mind?"

"Release him right now," the King ordered the guards surrounding the prisoner. "It is vital that he gets treated like a guest and not a prisoner. Oh and someone bring me that old farmer whose name I can't seem to remember. What was his name again?"

"Thorak?" Toolo asked.

"Yes, that." the King replied. "Bring me Thorak at once! Show our guest to his room and leave him to rest. I need everyone out of the Throne Room at once!"

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?! What did you mean when you said you were unable to read my mind? What the hell is going on here?" Kageto asked as he was escorted out of the room. As soon as the doors closed, the King stood up to face his most loyal commander and friend.

"Do you think he is the subject of Thorak's vision?" the King asked.

"I don't know," Toolo replied concerned. "He seems to fit the description. Are you sure you couldn't enter his mind?"

"No matter how hard I tried, it was as if his mind wasn't even there. I was looking at him but it felt like it wouldn't have made any difference if he was kneeling there or not. It was like trying to read a rock or a lifeless object."

"What if it's a coincidence? All we know is that his mind is unreadable just like the individual in Thorak's vision. Do you really think that kid is or will become the **vessel**?"

"Nothing is certain, my friend. It is up for Thorak to decide. You do know the rule all Kanassans live by, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It does not matter from who the vision comes. It is of no importance if a vision comes to royalty or poverty. It does not make it any less true."

"Exactly. Now, Thorak has been living off of me for thirty years. I've given him a residence outside of town where he can live undisturbed. The moment he finished telling me his vision, I knew it was important and had to be kept a secret. The three of us are the only ones who know about it. If he really is the **vessel**, it's a matter of time before he..."

"Sir!" a guard announced as he barged in. "The one you requested for has arrived."

"Good... Send him in."

The guard opened the doors and an old Kanassan walked in. He was leaning on a fragile stick that looked like it would break any second but for some strange reasons it didn't. He had the usual purple garments and a white breastplate.

"You have summoned me, Your Majesty?" Thorak asked with a strong, confident voice that seemed to contrast his appearance.

"Yes, Thorak, I have. I have reasons to believe that **he** has arrived."

"You are not toying with me?" Thorak asked. "You mean he's here? He, the subject of my thirty year old vision?"

"I believe so," the King responded. "If he is who we think he is, he should soon be claimed by **Him**. If that happens, we might finally get a chance to meet him, the one responsible for our existence!"

"What do you suggest we do, Your Majesty?" Thorak asked.

"The only thing we can do is wait. In the meantime I want you to keep an eye on him. Let him stay at your place and take care of him. If **He** arrives to claim him, you'll be the first to know."

"Agreed," Thorak replied with a small bow. "I will take it upon myself to watch him and perhaps train him. But there is one thing I still need to ask. Should we share our powers with the boy?"

"There is a rule that we don't share our powers with those who come seeking it... But I don't see why not," the King replied. "It's not like he's going to remember his old life after he gets claimed. I say give it to him to satisfy his curiosity. We must not allow him to leave the planet until then."

"Understood," Thorak said with another pitiful attempt of a bow. Being old has its downsides. "I'll have the boy transported immediately to my home. Toolo, can you help me with that?"

"Yes, of course," he replied. "You need help descending the stairs as well?"

"You are so thoughtful, but no, I don't need help with that. I'm still kicking, you know."

"I never got to ask you," the King began. "How old ARE you, Thorak? I know you lived way before I was born. You can't possibly be more than 150 years. That's the maximum age a Kanassan can reach."

"Heh heh heh," Thorak grinned. "All I can tell you is that I've been present for five generations." With that being said, Thorak disappeared out of the door.

"He's one strange old man, don't you think?" Toolo asked the King.

"Strange doesn't even begin to describe him. I believe he's hiding something... Something that should never be revealed to others of his kind. Why else would he meditate day and night to perfect his mindblock technique? I've sent spies to check upon him and that seems to be the only thing he does. I've sent the best mindreaders out there to try and read him but he seems to have the strongest mindblock on the planet. Not even I could get into his mind."

"Do you think the kid somehow learnt how to put set mindblock? Do you think that's the reason he's unreadable?"

"No, I don't think so. If he had a mindblock, we could have sensed a mind being blocked. With him I couldn't sense a thing. It was as if he had no mind, let alone a mindblock."

"Well, there goes that idea," Toolo sighed. He tried everything to explain this strange event but everything keeps coming back to the only reasonable explanation: Thorak's vision.

"I think we must acknowledge that he really is the Unreadable and destined to be possessed by **Him**."

"I'm just trying to find some other possible explanation for it. It's odd that he would just casually crash here out of all places. Why not one of the millions of planets in the galaxy. Why this one?"

"He DID say this was his destination. See? Problem solved! You think too far, Toolo. I can see your point even through your bad phrasing. Maybe he was destined to come here."

"Maybe you're right. Let's just hope everything goes smooth. I'll escort him to Thorak's place then. See you later, Your Majesty!"

The King let out another sigh. "What to do with you, Toolo. You know damn well you can address me by my name when we're alone, old friend."

"I know," Toolo replied with a grin. "I was just messing with you!"

The King shook his head in amusement as Toolo disappeared through the door. After the door closed behind him with a giant 'thud,' the King came to realize how lonely he was. _"I have got to make more friends... Or a Queen. Yeah, that is definitely a priority!"_

**Location: Outside the Royal Palace of Kanassa...**

"Where are we going?!" Kageto protested.

"We're taking you to your home," Toolo replied dryly. "As long as you stay on this planet, you will be staying there. Thorak, the old farmer, will be taking care of you."

"Why?! I don't need to be taken care of by an old turtle-headed guy!"

"Listen here, kid," Toolo said impatiently as he held him up by his robes. "You will stay there until we decide to let you go."

Toolo was caught off-guard by a right hook. He dropped the kid as he fell backwards. Before the guards could react, Kageto delivered them a flying kick to the face thus flooring them.

"STOP!" Toolo ordered. "Alright, I'll explain, just don't leave. We need you."

"You need me?" Kageto asked. "Why is that?"

"Just promise you won't leave the planet. We'll even share our powers with you."

"Well, even if I wanted to, I couldn't leave the planet. My space pod is defective. It needs repairing. But why do you need me?"

"We've received a vision thirty years ago of an individual whose mind we couldn't read. That individual is you. You play an important role in the future of the Kanassans. For the first time in history we will finally be able to meet the one in control of the universe. He has many names. Some call him Destiny, others call him Fate. He's the reason for our existence, for everyone's existence. You are the one who will draw him out."

"D-draw him out? What do you mean by that?"

"It's been foretold that he always desired to experience life itself but is unable to because everyone is connected to him. He wanted to possess someone to be able to live. Because he's controls the fate of every living being in the universe, he is unable to possess someone who is already under his control. Since everyone is under his control, he is unable to experience life itself. The future as you know it is written in stone. We can read the future like a book. You, on the other hand, we cannot read. That means you have no future or in other words, you don't have a destiny. That makes you the perfect vessel for Destiny. If he somehow finds out you exist, you must pray he doesn't find you otherwise you must kiss your life goodbye. Your mind, soul and body will become his. That is the reason we want you to stay. We want to meet Destiny and you're the only one who can make that happen."

"I-I... I don't want to lose my life! I don't care if it is for Destiny. I don't want to become some kind of zombie or prisoner in my own body while someone else controls me! I-I'm getting out of here!"

"First of all," Toolo said calmly. "Your space pod is wrecked, remember? Secondly, if you somehow fix it and leave, you won't acquire our psychic abilities. And lastly, you will not be safe from Destiny. He will find you wherever you go. I suggest you stay here and allow Thorak to do whatever he has planned for you."

"I refuse to be some kind of slave! Let me go at once!"

"Fine, have it your way," Toolo retorted with the same neutral tone as before. "Just so you know, Thorak's house is at the edge of the city. It's a farmhouse, you can't miss it."

"Hmph." Kageto glanced one last time at the commander before blasting off into the horizon. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He just wanted to regain his sense of freedom instead of being just another piece in the plan of the Kanassans. He then remembered the remote for his space pod he had stored in his clothes. He grabbed it and followed the homing device back to his ship. He stared at it and sighed. Huge hand marks were still visible from where the Kanassan pried the hatch open.

_"If I were to ever have a chance of fixing this, I would need some resources,"_ he thought. _"I would need to replace the shock glass and find a way to repair the hatch mechanism. It's highly unlikely that the carbon dioxide filter still works so that needs to be fixed as well. What a drag."_

The Saiyan breathed out a defeated sigh. "I'm getting hungry as well. How the hell am I supposed to survive on this planet?"

Kageto glanced at the city in the horizon and sighed. He hated following orders. He despised how his father tried controlling his life. Now he had some aliens doing that for him. Soon a powerful entity will completely take over his life. Things were not turning out the way he expected. Right now that was the least of his concerns.

"Should I try finding this Thorak guy? I hope he has food."

As usual, a Saiyan's stomach always has the last word and of course the first priority. Kageto proceeded to find the farmhouse where he would hopefully be staying for an indefinite amount of time...

**End of Part 2**

**End Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed Part 2 of this multi-chapter suspenseful adventure. I enjoy writing and exploring all the points I have planned. As much as I like revealing things, I need to have a balance of suspense and mystery. For example, I basically revealed too much in this chapter. I was saving the Destiny plot for next chapter. I mean, this is chapter 2! It's practically too soon to go into the deep stuff. As you probably noticed, I use the word 'Part' instead of 'Chapter'. I am a bit uncomfortable at using 'Chapter'. I mean, it's getting a bit too old, don't you think? It also gives the vibe that you're actually writing a book...which I'm not. Not yet.**

**I decided to dedicate a special section at the end of each chapter where new characters are introduced. Here it is:**

**Character Info:**

_**NEW! **_**Toolo: A Kannasan commander. He's been the friend of the Kanassan King since childhood. He is portrayed stricter than the King himself. He's the only one who is allowed to address the King by his real name but only in private. He is known in Dragon Ball Z history/canon as the last surviving Kanassan before being blasted into oblivion by Tora. Bardock received his psychic powers from him.**

_**NEW!**_** Thorak: An old Kanassan farmer who received a vision thirty years ago about an individual whose mind would be unreadable. That individual is the definition of free will which is what Destiny is after. He's been living secluded ever since and for some strange reason doesn't age. He's been around for as long as the King or Toolo can remember. He refuses to reveal his age which adds to his mysterious character. He seems to be hiding more that he's letting on. *SPOILER ALERT* Could it be that he's hiding the second part of the vision?**

_**NEW!**_** Destiny: He goes by many names but most agree that this is his true name. Destiny, the entity of Fate, is, according to legends, the**

**one in control of every living being's actions throughout the entire universe. Having always had the desire to experience life but never managed to fulfill it, he seeks out an individual who broke free from his control to possess and steal his life... At least, that's what they say. They also say that he's the one who created the Creator of the Universe but...we'll leave it at that for now.**

_**UPDATED!**_** Kageto: Arriving at Kanassa, he thought he could obtain those powers easily but he was mistaken. He fell into some kind of trap of Fate. He learns that he could be possessed by Destiny any moment and that his life and all his memories would count for nothing. Being armed with Raichi's knowledge is not enough to fix his ship. He also needs some resources to be able to fix it completely. With hardly any options left, he decided to play right into the Kanassans' hands. Thorak seems to be his only hope for survival.**

_**UPDATED!**_** Vegeta: Now swearing to take revenge on his brother and the Tuffle King, what will become of him? It's not like he's going to start a war between the Tuffles and the Saiyans or something, is he? Is he?! Find out soon in the next chapter (part) or The Road to Eternity.**

**Last but not least, I want to thank my beta reader FireStorm1991 for proofreading this chapter. I'm not someone who makes grammar errors but when it comes to typos, I leave plenty behind. I am not fond of depending on someone but it has to be done. No offense, Stormie :P. Till next time!**

**-K**


	3. Part 3: The Connection

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by me. This story is non-profit and created for DBZ fans.

**Part 3:**

**The Connection**

**Location: Planet Plant, Saiyan Capital Village**

"You summoned me, oh Great Leader?" a large built Saiyan with shoulder-length hair asked as he entered Vegeta's domain.

"Yes, Nappa, I have," Vegeta answered standing behind a long rectangular table staring down at the map of the planet that was spread across it. "You see... I have some great plans for the future and I'm sure you would be interested. But I have my doubts, Nappa. Do you know what I do when I doubt someone's loyalty to me?"

"N-no, sir?" he answered carefully.

"I challange them to a duel," Vegeta simply answered. "Now, I need to test you to see if you are really committed to this plan."

"W-what is your plan, sir?" Nappa asked cautiously. He knew something was fishy but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was quite abnormal that Vegeta would summon him, disclose absolutely nothing of his plan and then challange him to a duel. Nappa was grinning on the inside. He knew very well that his skills were not to be doubted. He certainly would give the Leader a run for his money.

"M-my plan?!" he yelled out in a surprised voice. "I have no idea if you're trustworthy, Nappa. Which is the reason we're going to fight right now. If you manage to impress me, I'll reveal even the smallest details of my plan." Vegeta let out an evil laugh that resounded through the entire room. He walked past Nappa but stopped abruptly beside him and patted him on his shoulder. "Try to keep up with me."

Vegeta walked out of the door leaving Nappa flabbergasted. A shockwave of energy announced his Leader's ascension as Vegeta burst into the horizon heading to the desert. Nappa decided to follow him and he too ignited his aura and blasted off.

_"Is this really the same boy who sometimes would crash into the conference meetings I would have with his father?"_ Nappa thought. _"Meh, I don't care if he changed. I'd say it's an improvement compared to his father. He was too soft. Now his son is speaking my language... I like it. Leaders are expendable. We can always find a new leader if Vegeta dies and leaves no offspring to take over. I don't know what he's planning, but I'm more than willing to give him some free ass-whooping. Heh heh heh, they grow up so fast. What's next? I go bald? HA! As if that would ever happen."_

Nappa spotted Vegeta in the distance. He seemed to be landing in the middle of the desert. An evil grin could be seen on his face even from that distance. A taunting gesture from Vegeta was all it took to ignite Nappa's anger.

_"Is he taunting me?! I of all people? He should really learn to respect his elders... Wait, that makes me sound like I'm old. Which I'm not."_

Nappa then closed the distance between Vegeta by landing a few feet further and slowly walking toward him.

"Are you ready, Nappa? Are you ready to prove yourself to me?" Vegeta jeered.

"I don't need to prove myself to you. I'm already confident about my skills," he answered in a calm but tense tone.

"We'll see about that," he replied looking down on him with his arms crossed.

**Location: Planet Kanassa, Thorak's Residence**

_"I guess this is it,"_ Kageto thought. He was staring at the only that could fit the description Toolo gave him. _"I hate taking orders but... I need to know more and I need to fix my space pod. I really can't believe I'm actually doing this."_

Kageto approached the door and knocked three times. He received no answer which prompted him to knock yet again. Losing his patience, he tried opening the door. The door slowly slid open without making any sound. Barging into the house, Kageto made sure not to make any sound. At long last he reached the other end of the long house and decided to sit down in what seemed to be the living room.

"What an odd place," he thought out loud while eyeing the many relics positioned all around the house.

"You may as well touch a few since you already barged into my house," a low stern voice sounded from behind. Kageto jumped up startled to face the owner of the voice. He recognized the old Kanassan from the palace.

"It seems you've let yourself in. May I ask why you didn't bother to knock?" Thorak asked.

"I knocked 6 times! Each louder than the other, old man."

"Meh, not loud enough, boy," he retorted not willing to admit that his hearing was not as good as it used to be.

"I don't know who you are and you don't know who I am so let's not start judging each other. All I know is that I'm here because I don't want to starve to death in the desert. Also, I need someone to explain to me why the hell I have no fate and am I going to be Destiny food?"

"Heh, you're a feisty one, aren't you," Thorak said with a grin. "Everything will be revealed in due time..."

"Why can't you just te...!"

"In the meantime, you can rest in one of the many chambers in this old but very sturdy house."

"HEY! You just cut me off!" Kageto yelled out in anger. "Don't you know it's rude to cut people off?!"

"Do you know that it's also rude to talk back to your elders?" Thorak said in a calm but threatening tone.

"You are everything but MY elder, old man. We're not even related by race. Why don't you go sweep the porch or something?"

"What kind of metaphor is that?"

"Who said I was paraphrasing?" Kageto retorted.

"Why don't you go lie down?" Thorak threatened.

"Or what...old man?" Kageto replied stubbornly.

"Or I'll make you."

The old Kanassan and the young Saiyan were locked in a stare-off which was creating an awkward amount of tension. Neither knew what the other was capable of and both decided to play it safe.

"Fine, I'll go rest but don't do any funny business to me while I'm asleep."

"Wouldn't dream of it," the old man muttered under his breath.

_"I know that old man is hiding something,"_ Kageto thought. _"I WILL find out what."_

_"I can't believe this kid is the subject of both of my visions. It's only a matter of time before I'm forced to reveal my second vision. If only he could crank down the attitude, then we might get somewhere."_

**Meanwhile on Planet Plant...**

"Come at me now!" Vegeta gestured with his right hand.

"Don't mind if I do!" Nappa yelled as he leapt forward. It was a hilarious sightseeing a large muscled Saiyan running at full speed towards a skinny short figure in the distance.

Before he managed to reach him, Vegeta surprised him by cutting him off with a knee to the stomach followed by right hook to his temple causing him to swirl backwards into the air before smashing onto his face.

"Done eating dust?" Vegeta asked with a scoff as he was staring down at the Saiyan who was slowly crawling back up. Unbeknownst to Vegeta, Nappa's large body was just a cover for an energy ball he was holding in his right hand. In a lightning-fast move, Nappa pushed himself up with his left hand and lunged his energy ball at Vegeta who at the last second could only watch the inevitable happen.

"**Impact BOMB!**" Nappa yelled in the process as he rushed backwards to avoid being consumed in his own attack. A large explosion that rocked the very planet took place. Its tremors could be felt for miles. Nappa's backwards rush was affected by its aftershock causing him to 'trip' in mid-air. It was another hilarious sightseeing the large Saiyan bouncing backwards until he landed on his face yet again. He crawled back up to admire the result of his ingenuity. The entire battlefield was shrouded in a thin cloud of dust and smoke making him unable to see further than a few feet in front of him.

"Heh, that should wipe the smirk off his face," Nappa said to no one in particular. "No one underestimates my techniques. If they do, they'll be surprised of what I'm capable of. Now to find Vegeta. I know that couldn't have finished him off. I'll better be on my guard. After that duel at the coliseum, I don't think anyone would dare to go against that amount of power.

Nappa decided to take the risk and entered the dust cloud to track down Vegeta. He had been taking a lot of risks lately. If he didn't back away at the time he did, he would have been caught up in his own attack. Anything could have happened in that small window of time. The back of his foot could have caught a rock making him trip and not making it out in time. "Fighting is about taking risks," he muttered.

"Is that so?" he heard at the same time a hand firmly gripped his left ankle.

"What the-!" was all he could utter before he felt himself getting lighter and ultimately launched into the air with great force. He halted in mid-air, however, by pushing in the opposite direction with his energy. He immediately averted his gaze to see who was responsible for that sneak attack.

"You know," the voice continued. "I've got to hand it to you. That blast almost killed me. You really are an expert when it comes to highly compressed energy attacks." The smoke cleared and an extremely wounded Vegeta came in sight. He was limping on one foot and his arms were completely burnt, the blackened skin hanging loose on some places. His lower lip was bruised and he had a deep red mark on his forehead. Almost nothing was left of his clothes. Still, he stood tall and proud, pretending that pain was not a factor, even though he was wincing every few seconds.

"V-Vegeta?" Nappa exclaimed in a surprised tone. He was staring at a hideous sight and yet it talked as if it wasn't affected by it. "W-we've got to get you to a recovery pod. T-Tuffle City is not far from here. W-wait here so I can get help."

Having used the last of his strength to seem unfazed by Nappa's attack was too much for the proud Saiyan. He collapsed screaming in pain while Nappa rushed at full speed to get some help. He knew he would only make it worse by carrying him, because he would be touching his burnt skin and inflict even more pain and not to mention the risk of infection. As soon as he reached the City, he needed to make a quick decision. There were only two places where he could go who would have a healing pod; The Royal Palace and The Main Laboratory. He chose the latter considering it was closer.

_"I hope I make it on time,"_ he thought. _"He's got a devious plan and I'm not going to let him die before I find out what that plan is."_

**Location: Planet Kanassa, Thorak's Residence ~ Three Hours Later...**

"Did he make it here?" Toolo whispered to Thorak. They were sitting in the living room after the latter let him in.

"Yes," Thorak answered. "He's currently resting but it won't be long before I start preparing him for the inevitable."

"Good," Toolo said with a grin. "Everything is going according to plan. I knew that kid would come to you. He had nowhere to go. Remember, we must do everything to keep him here. Those are the King's commands. Promise him whatever to keep him here. Soon, he won't remember any of these empty promises anyway. Can I count on you, Thorak?"

"You can, Toolo. You of all people should know that."

"Great! It is settled then. We shall soon meet the smartest of the Three Entities. It's all thanks to you and your vision."

"Yes, it is," Thorak replied uncaused. "Now, shouldn't you be leaving right now, Toolo? I thought you said earlier that you had a classified mission to embark on."

"Oh yes, indeed. Feel the time, it's getting late! Thanks for reminding me. Alright, see you later." Toolo let himself out and blasted off outside the door leaving Thorak to his thoughts.

_"Hmm... I won't allow them to mess with the kid's mind. I need to gain his trust first... But... Should I really tell him the reason he's not bound to Fate anymore? Decisions... It's always decisions. Can't I make anything else instead of it? *sigh* I'm getting too old for this job. Luckily, I have 225 years left till the end of my term. I feel like I'm the only active one around here. Those lazy bastards are sitting on their thrones watching down upon their races and don't dare step in when there's trouble. I must remember not to reveal my identity to the Kanassans. If they knew I was their..."_

Thorak was interrupted by a thud behind him. It appears a sleepy Saiyan knocked over one of the relics he had set on a table behind him. For a brief moment, a surge of energy filled the room. It stopped as soon as the Saiyan put the relic back on its rightful place.

"I see you have awakened, little one," Thorak uttered without turning around.

"Little one?" the still sleepy warrior exclaimed. "I'm an adult! I've taken the test and have been ranked properly as a middle class Saiyan. I am NOT a kid."

"Oh... So you are not a kid?" Thorak said half to test him and the other half to tease him.

"NO! Call me a kid again and you'll wish you were never born!"

Faster than his eyes could register, the 'old man' swiftly stood up from his couch grabbed Kageto's neck and held him up.

"Is that so?" he asked in a neutral tone. Not a single emotion could be distinguished on the old man's face. He was calmly choking the boy waiting for a reply.

"*cough* L-let me go! *gag* I-I'm s-sorry! *gag*"

"That's all I wanted to hear," Thorak finally yielded as he merely opened his hand letting the kid fall on his behind. He was gasping for air and massaging his neck while looking up at Thorak with a look of surprise in his eyes.

"W-who ARE you?" he asked still eyeing the old man suspiciously.

"Who or what I am is none of your concern at the moment. Everything will be reveal in due time. If you behave like a good boy, the more I'll tell you."

"In due time? IN DUE TIME?! Everything important you brush off with a 'in due time'! What can you tell me NOW?!"

"Tsk tsk, watch your behaviour, young man. But since you asked so nicely, why don't you have a seat?"

Kageto sat down as instructed. He was still pondering over the fact that Thorak was a stronger and faster than he imagined. Empty promises... Empty promises were all he was getting at the moment and it started to get on his nerves. He was curious to know the truth. No... He NEEDED to know the truth. In the meantime, he had to do exactly what this mysterious Kanassan was telling him to do.

"Ok, let us begin," Thorak said as he too sat down. "First of all, you have somehow been disconnected from Fate, the thing that connects all beings in the universe to each other. Fate is the feeling you get when you're trying make an important decision. Fate is the feeling you get after you talked to a stranger who will later turn out to be your best friend in the future. Fate...is everywhere around us just like its counterparts Time and Space. Together they form The Three Entities or The Three Bonds. Those three bonds are what hold the universe together, what makes existence...well, exist! They make life possible, they cannot be lacked in any living being anywhere. And that's where you come in. You are the first to break free from the most easily breakable bond... Fate."

"If it's so easy to break free from it... Why am I the only one who did?" Kageto asked finally satisfied to get answers.

"Well, I haven't been present in the entire course of your life. I do not know any of the events that have transpired before you've freed yourself somehow from Fate. If I did, it's hard to pinpoint which of those events 'did the trick'. You did something you were not supposed to do according to Fate and that is what gave you 'free will'. Now, everyone in the universe has the appearance of free will. They think everything they do are according to their decisions, but they're wrong. It is Fate who controls their actions, and behind Fate is the entity responsible for it... Destiny.

"That's the guy who wants to steal my body, right?" Kageto asked.

"He does not only plan to steal your body, but also your mind and your life. You already know the reason."

"But how did you guys know that would happen?"

"You see, all Kanassans are born with the power to see the future. Why? Because we share a deep connection with the Second Entity... Time. We are a civilization blessed by Time. We can access it and peer into events that are yet to happen. Time constantly keeps us updated with visions of the future. I was chosen to receive the vision that will change our lives forever. I saw the story of a young Saiyan destined for greatness but was somehow deprived of his fate and now roams the universe as a being free from the shackles of Fate. But what he doesn't know is that he would become the perfect bait for Destiny itself."

"Do you know of any way to repel that...that monster?" Kageto asked with a shred of hope.

"No... I'm afraid there's nothing you can do... Unless..."

"Unless what?!" Kageto jumped up in suspense. "Do you know of a method to keep him away?!"

"Well... You better pray my second vision will fulfill itself before the first..."

"You second vision?! What is your second vision? Is it about me? Tell me!"

"I'm afraid you're not ready for the burden my second vision will drop on your shoulders, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait another time."

"But...!"

"No buts. You should be grateful of the amount of information you received today. I don't tell this to anyone, you know."

"Why did you tell me, if I'll soon forget everything anyway?" Kageto asked suspiciously.

"Nothing is certain with you, kid. It's not like I can just check the exact time you'll be possessed. All I know is that it will happen. In the meantime, why not live your life to the fullest? I'm giving you all of this info to process, so you can have more understanding of the system of the Gods, the fabric of the universe itself. Call it... a parting gift, if you will. To us, treasure is not gold or silver. We consider knowledge as the largest treasure."

"Wait... Let me get this straight," Kageto began. "You're feeling sorry for me, so you've decided to start telling me everything you know and leave the rest 'in due time'?!"

"Correct. It'll be a shame if you were taken before I finished explaining everything but still... Our main objective was always to meet the Almighty Destiny."

"What makes you so sure this Destiny Guy exists? Couldn't it just be something your ancestors made up?"

"No, that is incorrect. Allow me to explain. As you know, all Kanassans are born with the power to see events that are yet to happen. Do you know why?"

"I..."

"Of course you don't. You see, we are a civilization blessed by Time, the Second Entity. We have been given the ability to access it and look into events that are yet to happen. It's been predicted once, and ever since engraved on our ruins, that this civilization would soon have the privilege to meet the Entity responsible for the creation of the universe... Destiny. Now, there are Three Entities. The First Entity is Space. The Second Entity is Time. And the Third... is Destiny."

"Wait... If he created the universe... Isn't he supposed to be the first Entity?"

"You don't understand. He didn't create the universe. He created the being who created the universe. Destiny is the smartest of the three Entities. He can move, talk and think. The other two are passive. I don't know the entire story since the Cre..." Thorak cut himself off at the mention of the word. "I'm sorry, I seem to have gone too far."

"The Cre...? What do you mean by that?"

"Forget I ever said anything about it. I must now end this conversation. But before I do that, I must tell you about a rumour, no, more of a legend among us Kanassans, about a race, just like ours, blessed by Space, The First Entity. We can only guess what they can do, that is, if they exist. They would be able to travel great distances in a matter of seconds. They can manipulate dimensions to their benefit. They would use those dimensions to cross the galaxy in a blink of an eye. If they exist, that would also prove the existence of the Third Entity."

"Wait... If there are civilizations blessed by Time and Space, does that mean that there also exists a civilization blessed by Destiny himself?" Kageto asked excited at this revelation.

"HA! Don't be absurd!" Thorak managed to say in between laughter. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! What would their powers be? To change someone's Fate? HA! Don't make me laugh."

"But... Wouldn't that be logical?" Kageto asked clearly demotivated by being laughed at.

"Kid, you have a lot to learn. If there exists such civilization, wouldn't that civilization have free will? If so, why are you here awaiting for your life to be taken away? That doesn't make any sense. If he had an entire civilization to pick from, I hardly think he would go after you. On the contrary, he would have already experienced life for generations!"

"Yeah... That really is starting to sound illogical... So... What am I to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well, you could help me around the farm..." he said as he stood up. "Or... We can go somewhere and train." At that last remark, Thorak winked at the teen who immediately jumped up with a bewildered look on his face.

"Y-you can f-fight?!" he asked. "But you're an old man! You can't even walk straight!"

"Now, kid, let's make a deal. If you stop calling me old man, I'll stop calling you 'kid'."

"Ok, deal!"

"Also, you don't know what I'm capable of. It is true that I seem old, but my spirit is still young. I still have a lot of fight left in me... More than you know."

"That's great, ol...! Um..."

"Call me Thorak," Thorak said to clear up the confusion. "Now, what should I call you?"

"My name is Kageto. I think I've doubted you, Thorak. You seem alright for an old man."

"And you're not too bad of a kid." Thorak replied before walking out of the room. Kageto took this as a sign to follow him and proceeded to do just that.

_"This kid... It seems that it's a race against Time,"_ Thorak thought as he led the way. _"Which one will get to him first? Destiny or..."_

_"The Cre...?"_ Kageto thought. _"He was going to say something along the lines of The Cre. He stopped himself before he finished. What did he mean by that? I can't wait till he tells me his second vision. I'll do anything to prevent that control freak to steal my life."_

**Location: Planet Plant, Main Laboratory Medical Wing ~ Four Hours Later**

Vegeta's eyes burst open. He was floating inside of a rejuvenation tank in what seems to be a lab. Shreds of his clothing were floating inside of the tank with him. His skin was completely healed and not a single burn mark could be found anywhere on his body.

_"Goddamn it, Nappa!"_ he thought. _"I underestimated you...just like I underestimated my brother. I will not allow that to happen again.."_

_"Your people are starting to doubt in your greatness,"_ the Tuffle King's voice bounced in his head.

_"ARGH! I swear, if I hear that annoying voice again, I will..."_

"What's his condition?" the Tuffle King asked one of the doctors in front of the tank. He was standing with his back to the tank so he could not see Vegeta's wide open eyes.

"His condition is stable," the scientist replied. "He healed completely. It's as if it never happened."

"Good. Notify me as soon as he awakes." The Tuffle King brushed passed the scientist and was heading to the door.

_"Oh no, none of that!"_ Vegeta thought as he punched the glass shattering it to bits. All the water he was floating in cascaded onto the lab floor startling the scientist, who in his turn, took a wrong step causing him to slip and fall on his face. "Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Vegeta yelled at the King who in the meantime turned around to see what caused the ruckus.

"If you don't mind, I'll be heading back to the palace, mind you," the King retorted in a calm, icy tone.

"We have business to settle, you and me!" Vegeta said flaring his ki.

"Oh really?" the King asked with a fake interested expression pasted on his face. "I'm afraid we are no longer business partners. You've proven you can't handle pressure. Now, I can still change my mind if you bow down and apologize."

"I am NOT your sub-ordinate!" Vegeta yelled as he charged forward.

"Guards!" the King yelled summoning his security to aid him. The two bodyguards rapidly pulled out their plasma guns and unleashed a barrage on Vegeta. A gunshot like that would usually stagger a Saiyan for a second or so before they manage to recover, but since this was plasma, and plasma was compressed electricity, and Vegeta was still wet... The results were devastating. Before Vegeta could reach his opponent, he was completely paralyzed by the shock of the electricity coursing through his body. Not even a Saiyan was immune to the effects of electricity. He fell to the ground flailing uncontrollably. The pain was enhanced by the shocks he received. He felt...defeated.

"Well, well, well," the King remarked as he stood over the pile of twitching skin in front of him. He gave it a few kicks rolling it over on his back before continuing. "You know, I've always imagined you naked on your back staring helplessly back at me after you attempted to attack me. Ironic, huh?"

The King turned to one of the bodyguards and whispered in his ear. "Get this man some clothes and a nice palace suite with a view to the city."

"But, sir...!" the bodyguard protested.

"No buts. Do you dare question direct orders from me?!"

"N-no, sir!" he replied as he hurried out of the door to complete his task.

"I'm sparing you for now, Vegeta," the King said with his back to him. "If you ever try to do this again, I'll have you executed in front of all of your Saiyan friends. That is both a promise and a threat." The Tuffle King exited the room followed by his bodyguard who hasn't averted his gaze from the threat. Moments later the other bodyguard returned with a set of clothes and a blanket to cover the still twitching Saiyan. This only made him angrier. He was helplessly twitching on the floor and a filthy Tuffle felt sorry for him?

"As soon as I regain my strength, I'll... I'll... I..." Vegeta felt something he hasn't felt for years: indecision. No matter what kind of antics he pulls off, still the King forgives him in his own twisted way making him feel guilty for what he has deliberately done, making his animosity towards the King decrease while his hate increases.

"This will not end here," were his last words before he passed out.

**End of Part 3**

**End Notes: And this concludes Part 3 of the long, winding road of The Road to Eternity. Who or what is this 'Cre' that Thorak forbid himself from fully pronouncing? What for ugly truth does Thorak's second vision hold? Find out in the next part...or the one after that.**

**I thank my beta reader for her awesome beta work. I don't know what I would do without her. That's FireStorm1991 to you!**

**Character Info:**

**_UPDATED!_ Thorak: Having explained some basic information, he reveals he wants to train Kageto. What else does this old man have to hide? How can he possibly fair against a Saiyan in that old fragile body? Is there something he's still hiding about himself? What are the purpose of the relics scattered around his house? He is one mysterious old man, that's for sure.**

**_UPDATED!_ Destiny: He's the Third Entity. Along with Space and Time he forms the definition of 'existence'. He's the only one of the three with a consciousness of his own. He's the one responsible for the creation of the universe.**

**_UPDATED!_ Kageto: Now knowing of the path set out for him, he couldn't help but wonder what Thorak meant with a way to avoid being possessed. He is, of course, impatient about Thorak's 'in due time'. He feels Thorak is withholding too much from him and he is right.**

**_UPDATED!_ Vegeta: Having suffered defeat at the hands of Nappa, he wakes up only to have his brain toyed with by the Tuffle King. His attempt at killing the King failed miserably. How will his storyline continue? What does he have planned for the future?**


	4. Part 4: The Illusion of Existence

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by me. This story is non-profit and created for DBZ fans.

**Part 4:**

**The Illusion of Existence**

It was a peaceful day on Planet Plant. Kageto arrived at his favorite place. Ever since he found out about the place, he's been coming there ever since. He landed in front of a ruined castle at the entrance of a canyon. It looked like it was once a beautiful castle with pillars at the entrance and at both sides of the walkway. He never dared to enter it, because he always thought that the beauty outside was enough to calm all of his sorrow. He promised himself that he would enter it when he would seek out truth. Unknown to him, that time would arrive sooner than expected.

_"This place..."_ he thought. _I've always wondered what happened to it."_ He sat down on a broken pillar and stroked a piece of marble lying in front of him. _"Could it be that it's been ignored by the Tuffles? Was this once their palace before they moved to the other one? I mean, where else could a King be safer than inside of a canyon?"_

Questions... Millions of question and no answers. "Answers... I need answers. Why can no one give me what I need?!" His fist came down with brute force shattering the marble he was once stroking gently. He rested his head in his hands and proceeded to stare at the beautiful sunset only the skies of Plant could provide. Its natural red skies were enhanced by the blue setting sun. It was the most beautiful sight his eyes ever laid on.

"You seek answers..." a voice muttered behind him. He turned around to see whose voice it belonged to. Standing on top of a pillar staring down was Vegeta.

"What do YOU want?" Kageto scowled, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I came to give you your answers...kid."

"What answers could you possibly give ME? You don't know what I'm going through!"

"Oh, that's where you're so very wrong. You see, I know more than I let on. Ask me anything, and I'll try and answer them correctly."

Kageto relaxed for only a second before he was reminded of his brother's misdeeds. His muscles tensed and his guard was raised again. He was staring at his brother suspiciously. He knew this could never happen. His brother would never sit down next to him and talk.

"Ok," Kageto began carefully. "I've always been wondering what my Fate was. I mean, I had to have one before I broke free. What or who was I destined to become?"

"Oof, that's a hard one," Vegeta said as he scratched behind his head deep in thought. "Maybe you were meant to become the Leader of Saiyans... OR you were meant to become a scientist like your mentor, Dr. Raichi. We will never know now, will we?"

"How did you know I was training under Dr. Raichi?" Kageto asked suspiciously. "Also, how did you know where to find me?"

Vegeta sighed and stared directly at him. "Because... I'm not really here..."

"W-what?!" Kageto asked bewildered. "W-what do you mean you're not here?!"

"This... Everything you see here is not what it seems... You're not really here."

"What do you mean I'm not really here? I flew here from...from..."

"Listen, kid. All I can tell you right now is what you ask me. What I look like is not who I am."

"Alright, Vegeta. Stop this crap right now!" Kageto stood up and took a fighting stance.

"There's no need for violence," Vegeta replied calmly. "I've finally managed to enter your head. I know all there is to know about you...the final piece to the puzzle... It seems that you're not completely unreadable after all."

"U-unreadable? Y-you were given the Kanassans power to read minds?! W-when did that happen?"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Vegeta asked cocking his head to one side. "I am not Vegeta. I took this appearance because your mind had no other body for me to use."

"Body to...use?" Kageto asked even more confused than before.

"Try and remember... Distinguish reality from illusion. Were you not banned from this planet? What are you doing here then?"

"I-I'm dreaming?"

"Exactly," the pseudo-Vegeta replied. "I've used an old Kanassan ritual to get inside of your head so I can find out more about your life. I've studied and absorbed all of your memories."

"Kanassan?" Suddenly it struck him. How could he have missed it? This Vegeta keeps calling him 'kid', something his brother never did. His brother called him 'brother', usually with a sneer. This... This wasn't his brother. "Y-You're Thorak?!" Kageto asked cracking the puzzle.

"Yes, I am," the figure replied as his body was suddenly swallowed by darkness only to be replaced by his own body. "Thank you for acknowledging that. We've been together for like what... a day? And NOW your mind decides to register me in your memories? I feel offended, kid."

"Well, I'm sorry, old man, but you annoy me so much sometimes that I just want to forget you. But... Why couldn't you just tell me this was a dream and you're...you?"

"Because this is your mind, Kageto," he replied. "You're the only one who can make the changes in this dream. If I have told you, you wouldn't have believed me. You even thought this place was real!"

"Hmm...true. Well, sorry about that."

"Heh heh heh," Thorak said while walking towards his new pupil. He put his hand on his shoulder and said: "That's the second time you apologized. Seems like there's hope for you after all."

"Aw, shut up! What's next? I find out that you're not only old but also a pervert who likes to look at young women?"

"Um... Well... You see," Thorak blushed. "You're changing the topic, boy. Now's not the time. Time goes by slower inside of dreams. That doesn't mean we have to waste it. We don't know when you'll wake up so let's make the most of it."

"Why do we HAVE to do it here? Why not in the real world?"

"Because here we are closer to both your mind and your memories than outside. Dreams are the keys to long forgotten memories. It's also a direct path to your mind. All the information we reveal will be directly saved into your memories. Besides, I'm having so much fun reading your mind, something I couldn't do in the real world." Thorak grinned at that last remark as he sat down again.

"Hey! Not fair! When will you finally share your powers with me?"

"In d..."

"Can't you say anything else aside from 'in due time'? It's getting on my nerves!"

"Well then...soon."

"ARGH! That's slightly worse! What can you possibly gain by withholding those secrets?"

"Well, I need to test your mind to see if it's ready."

"Well? What are you waiting for? We're inside of my mind, right? You can test it now, right?"

"It's...*sigh*. Whatever." Thorak stood up again and walked over to the entrance of the castle. "Are you coming or not?" he asked glancing over his shoulder. Kageto rushed and halted next to him.

"Now... It's VERY easy to deduce that inside of that castle is the center of your mind. I've overheard your thoughts about never entering this castle before. What do you think will happen when we enter it?"

"Um... I don't know. Aren't you the expert?"

"Correct. That I am. Well, since you never actually been inside, your mind will have to fabricate something beyond that doorway. It usually pulls out your long forgotten memories and creates a sort of portal that makes you jump between those memories. You'll be reliving them until you jump through the portal to skip to the next memory. Either that or your biggest fears all cramped up in a room. You'll never know until you step in. Dreams can be so...unpredictable."

"I-I'm ready. But first... I have a question, Thorak... Who are you? I can tell you're Kanassan by your appearance but I feel there's more to it."

"Well," Thorak started as he looked down on him. "Let's just say it's not the time for me to reveal it just yet. If my second vision, which I will tell you when you're ready, comes true, you'll automatically find out. I know it's not fair and you're curious but it's just not something I can just tell you."

"Fine then," Kageto pouted. "Let's just enter the castle already."

Both mentor and pupil entered the castle and were swallowed by the darkness inside.

**Location: Planet Plant, Main Laboratory Medical Wing**

_"...geta... Vegeta... Wake up... Vegeta?"_

"Urgh," Vegeta uttered as he slowly opened his eyes. His entire body felt numb as he pushed himself up with his left arm.

"He's awake," Nappa said to someone behind him.

"That's good to hear," the figure replied as Nappa proceeded to help him up. He wrapped the blanket around his Leader only to have his hand slapped away rudely.

"I'm fine!" he lied as he almost collapsed. If it wasn't for Nappa's huge arms, he would have.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier," Nappa apologized. "But... What happened to you? Why were you lying on the floor? Did you break out of the tank before you were finished healing?"

"That may explain why he was lying on the floor unconscious," the figure remarked.

"Who's that?" Vegeta asked after hearing a familiar voice.

"Don't you recognize your best friend, Vegeta," the figure replied as he stepped forward. A well-built young Saiyan was standing proudly in front of him. He looked around Vegeta's age but clearly younger.

"Z-Zorn!" Vegeta exclaimed. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I heard you paid a visit to the Medical Wing so I came to check up on you. I bumped into Nappa on my way here."

"Well, it was nothing. I... I fell down some stairs."

"You...fell down some stairs?" Nappa asked as he scoured the room for any sign of stairs. He could find none. Everything was leveled. The only thing that could be considered as stairs were the two steps to exit the rejuvenation tank. "You mean those two steps?" he asked pointing at the tank.

"It...um... Yes, that."

"Hmm... I guess that makes sense," the not so bright Nappa remarked. Zorn could only shake his head at the stupidity of the large Saiyan. He knew there was something Vegeta was holding back but he decided not to find out. He knew Vegeta would flip on him and threaten to beat him up... And he was good at backing up his talk.

"Well, let's get back," Nappa suggested. "By the way, are you ready to tell me that thing you mentioned earlier?"

"G-Goddamn it, Nappa. Why don't you tell the whole world while you're at it?!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to do that."

_"Grr, Nappa is so stupid,"_ Vegeta thought. _"That's...perfect. He'll be the perfect pawn to control when I decide to..."_

"That reminds me," Zorn interrupted. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Leadership Banquet tonight?"

"Leader...?" Vegeta asked. "_That's right! How could I forget?_ Oh, that. Can't it be postponed? I have important matters to take care of."

"No, it can't. You see, it's a tradition. It must be held the day after a new Leader has been elected."

"_Oh, I have a better idea in mind and Leader doesn't even come close to it._ Well, fine. I'll attend. And as Leader of Saiyans, I elect you to be my prime, Zorn."

"M-me?" he asked surprised. "Wow, I never would have guessed. It's an honor, sir."

They both burst into laughter while Nappa was walking behind them deep in his own thoughts. _"If Vegeta plans what I think he's planning, then... I got nothing. If only he would tell me instead of socializing with that guy."_

"Well," Zorn announced as they reached the exit. "This is where I take my leave. I need to prepare the Leader's clothing for tonight since I'm the prime!"

"Yes," Vegeta added. "And if I find one wrinkle on them, it'll be your head."

The two long time friends again burst into a fit of laughter making Nappa feel a little left out. He knew there was tension in the air but he didn't know what kind or to what it was related.

"Nappa," Vegeta announced snapping him back to reality. "Let's head back. You've more than proven your worth. It is time for you to carefully listen to my plan." Before he could respond, Vegeta exited the building and blasted off into the horizon. Nappa could do nothing but follow him.

_"This is gonna be good... I can feel it,"_ he thought.

**Dream Reality: The Mysterious Castle**

"Well?" Thorak asked. "Are you going to turn on the lights in here or not?"

"Huh?" he said confused. "Why isn't anything happening?"

"How am I supposed to know? This is not my mind," Thorak retorted. A sigh could be heard coming from the old man. "Let us return. We'll find nothing here."

"Wait..." Kageto replied. "I see something... a light. I wonder what it is." A small ball of light was floating a few feet away from the two. Kageto approached it and touched the mysterious ball of light.

Suddenly the area lit up and they were standing in the center of the Tuffle Coliseum. A fight was raging on and they were almost hit by a large purple energy blast. The target of that blast jumped up and avoided the blast rushing towards his occupied opponent.

"You're going down!" Kageto's voice sounded vibrated through the area.

"Wait... What?!" Kageto uttered as he watched closer. He saw himself pounding on a helpless Vegeta in mid-air. "What's going on? Is this...the fight for Leadership I participated in?"

"It appears so," Thorak added. "I can't believe I'd have a chance to see it for myself but... This seems different somehow. What is going on?"

"I'm...winning? I'm WINNING!" Kageto yelled excitedly. The fake Kageto clasped his hands together and crashed them both down on Vegeta's back. The latter came spiraling down until he crashed on the ground in a cloud of smoke. Kageto was watching in awe at the outcome of the fight. Thorak, however, was paying attention to everything else. He seemed to be quite interested in the Tuffle King's composure.

_"Hmm, what is that ugly face I see?"_ Thorak thought. _"Is that...anger? Seems like he was against the poor kid all along."_

Pseudo-Kageto descended to find his opponent unconscious. At this moment the King stood up and announced the results.

"And the winner is..." The King leaned over to one of his guards and whispered: "What's that kid's name again?" He got the answer and immediately continued to speak. "...Kageto! Now, Kageto, you have choice to ban Vegeta, your brother, forever. Will you take it?"

Both Thorak and Kageto were staring at the latter's duplicate. It seemed he was deep in thought thinking about his brother's fate. "Let him stay," Kageto decided. "I don't know what someone could possibly find in space."

"Very well, it shall be done," the King said in a bitter, unamused tone.

The stadium was slowly draining of spectators and a few guards lifted the fallen Saiyan to carry him to the Recovery Chambers. The image started to fade as Kageto walked closer to himself. Moments later they were once again swallowed by darkness. But it didn't take too long before the scenery changed again. This time it was in front of the Leader's Residence. Vegeta was staring at the doorway with a determined look on his face. As soon as he entered, a voice echoed from the house.

"Oh, hey, Vegeta, what are you doing he..."

What sounded like Kageto's voice was cut off by a blinding purple light whose glow made its way outside where Kageto was staring in horror at the sight in front of him. Moments later Vegeta stepped outside with his right hand soaked in blood. A hovercraft arrived moments after and the Tuffle King stepped out.

"The deed has been done," Vegeta said with his head lowered.

"Well done, Vegeta!" the King quipped. "You finally managed to do one thing right. You had me worried there for a second. I was starting to think you were useless. Two months ago you told me you would win. You assured me there was no way you could possibly lose. And what did you do? You lost to your brother. You're lucky, you know. If it wasn't for him, you would be out there in space doing God knows what. Also, I'm the one who actually gave him something to decide on. I could have easily just said: "And the winner is Kageto! Vegeta is to be banned from the planet." but I didn't. Guess you have both him and me to thank. Well, you can't thank him anymore now, can you, considering... HA!"

The King rested his hand on Vegeta's shoulder as they walked towards his vehicle. "It's a shame, you know. He seemed like such a nice young lad. Too bad this world has no more place for 'nice' people anymore. We're gonna have such a grand time, huh, Vegeta?"

The Saiyan did not avert his gaze from his bare feet. It was evident he was having conflicting emotions about what happened and the King of Tuffles only seemed to make it worse.

"Why so down?" the King asked. "Victory is yours and no one can take it away from you. Cheer up, will you!"

"That BASTARD!" Kageto yelled as he rushed towards the King. At full speed he delivered a kick... Well, 'delivered' was what he hoped he could do. He charged right through him crashing into the house... Well, here he disappeared through it since the wall wasn't damaged at all.

"Calm down, Kageto," Thorak said in a concerned tone. "This is not real."

"Then why is my 'mind' showing me this?" he said emerging from the house. "You said it would either show me my memories or my fears. What the hell is this then? It can't possibly be a memory and as far as I know, I'm not afraid of this either since it doesn't make any sense! Care to explain, Thorak?"

"First of all," Thorak began. "Watch your attitude, boy. Secondly, I'm starting to think this is how things were supposed to turn out. This is your Fate, kid...or rather, this WAS your Fate. What happened at the fight three days ago was not supposed to happen. You were destined to win the duel... But in doing so, unfortunately, that would have meant your death. Here you decided to go on the offensive at the moment he fired his energy blast. In reality, you thought about taking the blast head-on to weaken him. Your domination over your Saiyan instincts... THAT is what was your ticket out of Destiny's web of Fate. You made a choice...a smart choice. You went against the urge to fight to make a smart move, something a Saiyan would never do... No offense."

"None taken. But... Why am I seeing what was meant to happen inside of my mind?" Kageto asked, now calmer than before.

"Because I'm the one who showed you your Fate," a voice echoed through their heads.

"W-who are you?" Thorak asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'm the one who showed you the images you just saw," the voice continued. It was a soothing, yet stern voice that radiated both calm and determination. "I've finally found you. I'm coming for you... Kageto."

The scenario started to fade causing the duo to be swallowed by darkness yet again. Moments later they felt themselves being hurled backwards. They landed on their backs in front of the castle.

"Ugh... Who was that?" Kageto asked, already suspecting who that could have been.

"I-I... I think that was... Destiny," Thorak answered with a pale face. It wasn't actually visible due to his blue face but it was certainly a lighter shade of blue.

"H-how did HE get in here?" Kageto exclaimed frightened. "I-I... I don't get it."

"I think he was filtering through dreams until he found you?" Thorak replied uncertain of his answer.

"You THINK or you know?!"

"I... I'm not sure. I wasn't taught that by the previous..."

"The previous what?"

"I... I seemed to have almost slipped it out. You are not ready to know yet," Thorak replied regaining his usual demeanor.

"Are you for real?! He's onto me, Thorak. What could you possibly think is so important that needs to be kept secret from someone who will lose his memories because of some Entity who wants to experience life?"

"It's not the moment, Kageto," Thorak tried to defend himself. "You don't understand. There's still time. Your future can still change if my vision will come true."

"*sigh* I'm not even going to ask you what vision because you'll probably tell me the same thing."

"Just...just wait a while longer, ok?" he said concerned. "If it happens, I'll tell you everything."

"I just hate suspense," Kageto quipped. He wanted to stand up, but he felt like he was anchored to the ground. He used all of his strength to push himself up but to no avail. He screamed out his frustration only to be swallowed into nothingness.

Kageto's eyes sprung open. He was lying on his left side and was staring directly at an old Kanassan sitting inside of a circle created by many sigils drawn on the ground. Thorak had his eyes closed and was holding a relic in his right hand. His eyes too fluttered open not too long after Kageto awakened.

"And... We're back," Thorak stated. "That was entertaining. It's been a while since I performed the Dream Eater Ritual. How are you feeling?"

"So...tired," Kageto moaned as he rolled over.

"You should be. After all that we found out, it's natural that you're exhausted. Try and get some more sleep. In the meantime I'll try and get some sleep myself."

Thorak erased the markings he drew on the ground and returned the relic to its rightful position in the house. For a brief moment, it seemed like it got quieter than usual.

"*sigh*_... I'm really getting too old for this job,"_ Thorak thought.

**Location: Planet Plant, Saiyan Leader's Residence**

"Well, Nappa," Vegeta began as he was pacing back and forth behind the table. "It seems like I owe you an explanation. Wanna hear it?"

"Oh, more than ever, sir," was his reply.

"Well, how about... Complete and utter annihilation of the Tuffle RACE!" He slammed his hands hard on the table to emphasize his words. It was a miracle the table didn't break.

"Y-you mean?" Nappa asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes," Vegeta replied with a grin. "I will be soon declaring war against the Tuffles, though I don't know when... Probably after we prepare. I'm going to make YOU, Nappa, the general of the Saiyan Army. The responsibility falls under you to command it and successfully take the cities by force, if not possible, you have permission to destroy. Their capital, however, that's mine to take."

"Wow, sir!" Nappa exclaimed excitedly. "I KNEW you were planning something great, but I just didn't know HOW great."

"*scoff* Nappa, stop trying to flatter me. You suck at it. I will soon eliminate all of those wretched Tuffles, even if I have to do it myself. We, Saiyans, have been oppressed by their rule for too long. We were treated like slaves to a bunch of elites. WE ARE THE ELITES, not them! They mocked us... They spit on our graves... The cast us aside like garbage. We live in these pitiful villages in the desert while they live in large luxurious cities. They will PAY for what they did to me!"

"... 'Me'?" Nappa asked.

"I mean 'US'!" Vegeta corrected himself. "ALL of us. They have taken our pride as Saiyans... Refused to help us get back on our feet. Every time we tried, they kicked us in the back of our legs. I will NOT allow this to happen any further! I will gather all the Saiyans on the entire planet and we will FIGHT!"

"*sniff* Best. Speech. Ever!" Nappa chanted. "Shouldn't you be holding that in front of all the Saiyans instead of just me?"

Vegeta stared as Nappa with a twitching left eye and an incredibly annoyed face. "Nappa, if you don't start... praising yourself for such a good idea, I will! That sounds like a marvelous plan! Start making the arrangements. Don't make it too soon. We need to prolong this as much as possible. We can't let the King suspect anything. I will make my announcement next week. I need all villages to be notified of this meeting. Tell them that all Saiyans must be gathered in the Capital Village a week from today at noon. Tell them that and return as soon as possible. We wouldn't want Tuffle spies to get wind of this plan. You know how they look like. They are scrawny, have no muscles and try to pass as a Saiyan but have never worn rags in their lives, because they heel falling off of their bodies. They are so easy to identify that you can't even call them spies anymore. Now, carry on!"

Vegeta pushed Nappa out of the door so he could close it behind him. He needed some time to think of a strategy. This was war he was declaring and of all things, war can't be without strategy.

_"We must not rush into this too fast,"_ he thought. _"He must not EVER know I'm planning this behind his back until I plan to tell him myself... No, I'll let a messenger do that... Maybe one of his own spies. God, wouldn't it kill them to develop some muscles? They look horrible trying to pose as us. At least MY rags are stylish. Now I must notify Zorn of my plan... I must also work on that mouth of his. Everyone must address me as 'sir' and bow down to me. That should be a rule. If not... I'll think of something later. Let me just get a nap. Today has been a long day... Too long."_

**One Week Later...**

"DODGE!" Thorak yelled as he launched a ki ball at the confused Saiyan.

"Wait... What?!" was his reply before he was hit square in the chest by the small ball of light-blue light. He was hurled across the air until he crashed into a rock formation behind him.

"Didn't I tell you to DODGE?!" Thorak asked furious as he was slowly approaching the Saiyan while supporting his back with his left hand and leaning on a stick in his right hand. Typical old man prototype.

"Urgh, it all happened so...fast. I-I didn't see it," Kageto replied slightly dazed by the sudden attack.

"Well, you better have your senses heightened next time. I'm trying to teach you how to sense and identify ki. It's not that hard... at least for me it isn't. But you... You've got to train more. Let's start over. Remember, no peeking. Here, put this blindfold on."

Kageto proceeded to do what he was told and took his fighting stance. He tried desperately to sense Thorak's ki signature to begin with but to no avail.

"DODGE!" Thorak yelled yet again. Not even a spark of recognition was registered in the focused Saiyan's brain. Yet again he was thrown into the small mountain behind him creating a deeper hole into the wall than before.

"*sigh* This is going to be a looooong training session," Thorak murmured.

"I think I broke something that time," Kageto moaned as he emerged from the wall.

"No time for pain. Our training must resume. Who ever thought of making a warrior race that can't sense energy? That's the most absurd thing I've heard in my life!"

"Are you sure I can learn this technique? I mean, it may be something your Time has blessed you with."

"First of all, it's not a technique. It's ability. Secondly, almost all races in existence can sense energy. It's an embarrassment that you are not able to do that. Retake your ground, kid. Prepare for the next one."

"Do we have to do this all day?!" Kageto whined.

"NO! We have to do this all day AND night until you get it! DODGE!"

Kageto braced himself for impact by crossing his arms in front of him but he felt...nothing. Thorak ripped the blindfold off of his face and threw it on the ground.

"See?! This is your problem, kid. You're not supposed to brace yourself. Your arms are supposed to be hanging on both sides of your body. Your senses are supposed to be heightened, not tensed! You're supposed to be focused, not tensed. Your muscles are supposed to be relaxed and NOT TENSED!"

"Jeez, since when did you become the harsh teacher?" Kageto asked nonchalantly.

"I am NOT your teacher. I am your COACH! You listen to what I say, and you DO IT! Believe me... You'll thank me later in life."

Kageto lowered his head and turned around. He sank on his knees and his shoulders started to shake.

"Look up at me when I'm talking to you, kid!" Thorak continued as he walked over to the Saiyan and raised his head. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. He slapped Thorak's hand away and lay down on the sand-covered ground. Thorak immediately softened his drill-coach act and knelt down with difficulty. With a surge of strength, he rolled the Saiyan over on his back. Streaks of mud could be seen where the sand mixed with his tears.

"W-what did I do to you?" Thorak asked. He knew there was a fat chance he wasn't going to get an answer from the crying kid but it didn't hurt to try.

"I..." he began. "I'll be thanking you...later in life..." At that moment Thorak realized what has caused this outburst. It was losing his life that the Saiyan feared. The choice of his words caused him to have this emotional moment while he thought it was the training.

"I-I'm sorry," Thorak apologized for the first time in his life. He always had his own motto in life: _'Learn from mistakes but never regret'_. This time he really regretted not having paid attention to the teen's situation.

"D-don't worry about it," Kageto replied a little calmer. "I was going to die anyways. What difference will it make? I'll lose my life either way."

"No, you won't. Get up. Let's head back to the house. After that, I'm going out for a while. I will fight for you, kid. I will make my own vision come true."

"W-where are you going?" he asked between sobs.

"I'm going where I vowed not to return if I still had years left on my term. Unfortunately I can't answer anymore questions." Thorak struck Kageto on the back of his head knocking him unconscious. He carried his body all the way back to his house and laid him on his bed. He then went on a rampage, destroying every single relic in his house. Each time one was destroyed, a huge surge of energy was unleashed. This continued until the level of energy was so high, it was impossible for the two strongest Kanassans to ignore.

**Location: Planet Kanassa, Kanassan Royal Palace**

"D-do you sense that?" Toolo asked the King. Both Kanassans were locked inside of the throne room spending some quality time alone.

"It's... Kanassan energy, Toolo," the King stated. "I have never, in my 110 years, sensed a power level this high. It dwarves every puny power level in the city! It's...everywhere! I can't pinpoint its location."

"As the strongest Kanassan on the planet, YOU are unable to pinpoint the location of an incredibly high power level?!" Toolo asked with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, but it's just not possible. That...thing surely has a residue radius of approximate half of the city. If I can't sense its source, neither can you."

"C-could it be... The Legendary Super Kanassan?!" Toolo asked.

"HA! Toolo, you crack me up!" the King replied rolling off of his throne laughing. "We have no such legend. Don't be absurd."

"Well, we could make one up," Toolo suggested before he too started laughing so hard, he was rolling next to the King on the ground, both of them holding their stomach.

"Mobilize your men, Toolo," the King commanded. "Have them scout the entire city to track that energy down. In the meantime, I'll address the people to calm them down. Let's go."

The Kanassans stormed out of the throne room to the shock of the guards outside. They've never seen their King so determined and...ordinary in their lives.

**Meanwhile at Thorak's house...**

The old man was charging up his energy to the max. His appearance was changing slowly. A bright shining light emerged from his body engulfing everything in sight. The very foundation of the house was shaking wildly. Despite everything happening around him, Kageto still slept through it all. In a window of less than a second, the light vanished completely. At the center of the room stood a young Kanassan with an extremely high power level. For a moment, his expression was that of concern when he glanced over at Kageto but it was quickly replaced by determination. In less than a second, he disappeared from the spot, taking his energy with him, unknowingly throwing Toolo's team off course.

"Sir!" a soldier spoke up. "The source of the energy disappeared. But still, the energy residue is everywhere!"

"Well?" Toolo commanded. "Move it! Use your heads! We go to where the residue is the highest. There is where we'll find some answers."

**Location: Unknown  
**

Thorak appeared in a dark place sitting on a throne. He had his legs crossed and his head lowered. He was deep in thought. After a while he stood up and glanced to his right. He saw another throne in the distance and sighed. Some sort of dimensional window was opened in front of the throne. The figure sitting on the throne was absently staring at it, not moving a muscle. Again, Thorak sighed at this sight.

"The Saiyan Race," he murmured. He felt a strange but familiar force pulling him across thousands and thousands of identical thrones but with different figures sitting on them. Finally he stopped in front of one throne. The blue window in front of the figure closed, much to his moroseness.

"What do you want?" the figure spoke, his voice radiating bitterness and anger.

"When will you retire?" Thorak asked retaining his calm. "I know you're close and I know you chose your successor."

"What is it that you want from me?" the figure repeated but with more conviction to his voice.

"I asked you when you will retire," the Kanassan repeated slowly losing his temper. "I know you don't have much time left on your clock, but someone's life depends on it. If you change now, you'll be helping him a lot."

"Don't you see I'm busy enjoying the last moments of my life?!" he retorted.

"Enjoying the last moments sitting on your throne like a mindless puppet staring through your dimensional window waiting for something to happen, except when it does, you're too lazy to do anything about it? Sounds about right."

This infuriated the figure even more. He stood up and walked towards Thorak in a menacing way. "You wanna have a go at me, Kanassan? You want a piece of me?! I'll rip you to shreds!"

"I dare you to try," Thorak challenged. "You are more than five generations old. You come from a time where your race was weaker compared to now. Even with your power-up, you still won't be able to equal me in strength. You know why you're acting this way? It's in your blood. Ever since you succeeded your mentor, you haven't fought a single battle. That is why you're so tense. That is why you infuriate at the simplest things. Calm down, or I'll call **Him**."

The figure backed away and scoffed. "You'll call **Him** to solve your problems for you, psychic? Don't you think he's too busy to listen to a simple complaint? Besides, with _him _around, we are pretty much limited when it comes to taking action. You've taken a huge risk coming here. You are one in a billion so you can slip away easily. However, if everyone were to follow your example, _he_'ll surely throw this place upside down. You know how **He** doesn't care what _he_ does. We're pretty much trapped here. So, don't come here calling me lazy because you know I have no choice in the matter."

"But if all of us would join our forces to fight _him_, it'll be a billion against one."

"You still don't get it, do you?" the figure asked. "You've been gone for too long, so you don't know the new order of things. _He_ made allies with the strongest among us. There's no way we can fight back."

"Hmm... You may be right. I guess I wasn't here since forever," Thorak replied.

"Exactly. I would like to help you. I really do. But to be honest, I don't really know how much time I have left. It could be a month, it could be a year. Five-hundred years is a long time for a term. I feel sorry for those who lost their race. They must remain on their throne forever."

"Yeah, I feel bad for them too. Please promise me you won't change your choice when the time comes."

"I promise," was the figure's answer. He sat back down on his throne with a sigh. "What a lonely life. I don't know anyone who would kill for this job. At least I'm going to heaven after this. I get to go into the V.I.P. section! I'm so looking forward to that."

"I'm sure you are. Take care."

Thorak vanished on the spot only to reappear back at his house. It was just how he left it. He slowly charged up his energy. All the relic shards around him started to orbit around his body. They were reassembling themselves and after each relic was completed, the Kanassan's power diminished slightly. Soon, he had hundreds of relics dancing in the air, seeking their original position in the house. Everything calmed down. Nothing seemed to wake Kageto from his slumber. The teenage Saiyan was still passed out, just the way he left him. Thorak returned to his old form after locking his energy away inside of the relics. He grabbed his stick and leaned on it.

_"If he manages to keep his promise before Destiny claims the kid, he might just be saved,"_ he thought. _"What a dilemma. This is the classic Destiny VS The Cre..."_

"FREEZE!" Toolo announced as he burst through the door. He had his arm ready to blast.

"Excuse me?" Thorak replied. "Who are you pointing that thing at?"

"Thorak?" Toolo asked surprised. "Was it you who was the source of that ungodly power level?"

"Heavens no!" he lied. "How can a fragile old man like me muster such incredible powers? Tell me, what are you doing here, Toolo?"

"We tracked down the energy source back to this house. It was here that the energy residue was the highest."

"Really? Are you sure about that? I felt the one responsible fly above the house. At first, I didn't sense a thing, but a few seconds later, his energy residue almost knocked me over! And you know how hard it is for an old man like me to get back up his feet. And this kid here is too knocked out to even notice, let alone help me if I was down. Luckily I held onto my giant chair in the living room. I was just checking upon the sleeping devil when you busted through my door."

Toolo and all of his men were staring at the old man ranting about his experiences in the last hour with their mouths hanging wide open. It was undoubted that Thorak couldn't possibly be the source of the powerful energy. They knew it couldn't be Kageto, since he was not capable of producing Kanassan energy.

"Um..." Toolo began by scratching the back of his head. "Sorry we bothered you, Thorak. I'll have your door fixed. Let's go, men. We have an extremely strong Kanassan to track down."

"Yes, sir," they murmured in unison as they exited the house.

"You'd better have my door fixed!" Thorak yelled after them. "It's an antique!"

_"Phew, that was close,"_ Thorak thought. _"I should have known he would seek me out. I have to be more careful. In the meantime... God knows how much Destiny will take to get here. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but... I wish he would never come to possess this kid. I've kind of grown fond of him."_

Kageto moaned as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly and was taken aback by the change of scenery. He winced as his mind registered the pain at the back of his head, the exact spot Thorak struck him.

"W-what happened?" he asked. "Wher... How did I get here?"

"You...passed out," Thorak muttered. That wasn't the complete truth, but it was a partial truth, nonetheless. "Guess what," he said trying to cheer him up. "You know what we'll be doing tomorrow?"

Kageto shook his head. He had absolutely no idea what Thorak had in store for him.

"We're going to get you some parts to fix your space pod! That is, if you're still interested in leaving this planet."

"YES!" he shouted out. "Wow, that's great! Thank you, Thorak!"

"Then I can learn from you how to fix machines...and stuff. Besides, I didn't know you were so eager to get away from me."

"I don't really want to get away from you," Kageto replied. "You are an alright old man."

"*scoff* Kids and their modern slangs," Thorak muttered. "You should learn to speak proper Universal."

"I know how to speak Universal."

"I was messing with you. I know you do. Now, I need to run some errands. Can I trust you in staying here alone at the house?"

"Why is that even a question?" Kageto asked. "You know you can trust me, old man! Why? Are you hiding dirty magazines?"

"N-no," he retorted. "Of course not! Why is that even a question?"

Both were eyeing each other suspiciously before Thorak turned around and exited the house through the hole where his door used to be.

"What happened to the door?" Kageto yelled after him.

"It grew feet and walked away!" was Thorak's simple answer. He laughed inwardly imagining the look confusion on Kageto's face.

**Location: Planet Kanassa, Kanassan Royal Palace**

"Sire," a guard announced as he entered the throne room. The King was supporting his head in his left hand and was absently staring in front of him. "Thorak is here to see you."

"Let him in," he gestured with his free hand. The guard opened the giant doors allowing Thorak to waltz through.

"What is it that you want, Thorak?" the King asked in a dull tone.

"I would like to negotiate the terms for the Saiyan's psychic powers," he said getting directly to the point.

"Leave us," the King gestured to the many guards in the throne room. "And bring me Toolo."

Moments later after the guards left the room, Toolo came rushing in. "You called?" he asked.

"Yes," the King replied. "Thorak here wants to share our powers with the Saiyan.

"I most certainly do not," Thorak interrupted. "I do not want to give him the powers myself. I'm a fragile old man whose death is imminent. No, I would like to request Toolo to do it for me."

The King raised an eyebrow and directed his gaze towards Toolo. He could see that the commander was deep in thought. "Why now?" Toolo asked. "Why give the arrogant teen any powers at all?"

"He's not as arrogant as you think," Thorak replied, coming to Kageto's defense. "He may seem so, but that's only because he's on a foreign planet and needs to defend himself. He's changed... I changed him. That is why I'm requesting for his powers."

"You would think he would come and ask for it himself," the King remarked. "But for you to ask for him... He must be a very special kid. He got rid of all of your bitterness, Thorak."

"Hey! I was NEVER bitter...just cut off from society. There's a difference. Now, as you might guess, I'm training the kid..."

Both the King and Toolo burst into a fit of laughter. "HA! YOU training the kid?" the King asked. "Don't make me laugh!"

"You'll see him take a break every ten steps!" Toolo added.

"Ha ha," Thorak retorted in a serious tone. "Laugh all you want. You don't know anything about me. Just... Just cut it out. This is a serious conversation. I want the kid to receive our powers. The sooner you can deliver, the sooner I can teach him how to use them. And don't you think Destiny will be grateful he received a body with psychic powers?" It suddenly turned quiet in the room. Toolo and the King were actually starting to consider that idea. They looked at each other and could see the sign of approval in each other's eyes.

"Very well," the King spoke. "I'll have Toolo do it in two weeks. In the meantime, take care of the kid. We wouldn't want Destiny arriving in a sick or damaged body now, would we?"

"No, sir," Thorak replied.

"Good. Both of you are dismissed."

Thorak and Toolo both exited the throne room and went their separate ways, but not before glancing one last time at the other.

_"He's onto me,"_ Thorak thought while his gaze was locked with Toolo's.

_"He looks suspicious,"_ Toolo thought while his gaze too was locked with Thorak's.

**End of Part 4**

**End Notes: And another Part is finished. Is it the suspense killing you? Many questions but no answers? Me too!**

**Just kidding! What kind of writer would I be if I were to write a story not knowing the plot myself? A very stupid one! But of course I'm not writing a story without plotting ahead. That means... I'm not stupid. Come on... I wrote two chapters in a two day span. Will I include another in the mix? Will Part 5 become chapter #3 in a three day consecutive writing streak? We may never know. For now, I'll just be writing this author's note, thank you.**

**If you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it, don't hesitate to leave a ****review****. You can express your concerns and/or comment on a few things. Plus, you can help me improve my work. Both of us will be happy you did.**

**Character Info**

_**UPDATED!**_** Thorak: Hiding his energy and what seems to be his youth inside of the many relics in his house, he lays low in a farmhouse given to him by the government (The King) for his vision 30 years ago. He sets out to an unknown location to talk to a mysterious figure who could help save Kageto from Destiny's plan. **

_**UPDATED!**_** Destiny: He's the Third Entity. Along with Space and Time he forms the definition of 'existence'. Through Kageto's dream, he managed to find out who the fateless really is. After showing him what his fate used to be, he vowed he would come for Kageto.**

_**UPDATED!**_** Kageto: What started as a dream, ended in a nightmare. Now knowing that Destiny was onto him, Kageto has no idea what to do. He is now blindly trusting the old man who gave him asylum and who is training him in sensing energy, something he thought was impossible. His life is at stake. Will Thorak's acquaintance manage to fulfill his promise before Destiny manages to take his body.**

_**UPDATED!**_** Vegeta: He's planning to declare war against the Tuffles?! How unpredictable! Even I did not see that coming. He promoted Nappa as the general of the army he will soon put together. He made Zorn his prime. He's basically unstoppable now. See how his plan will unfold in the next chapter of The Road to Eternity.**


End file.
